


Happiness (A Christmas Story)

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, Gen, NO BAD STUFF ONLY PURE HAPPY, Sick pranks from Lom tho, Tekkit Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: Christmas is a time for happiness, no matter who or where you are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So seeing as it's nearly Christmas (which I celebrate and am very excited for) and everyone else is doing Advent, I thought I should probably jump on the hype train and write something for the first time in three months (I'm sorry I didn't mean to abandon you all).

Everyone celebrated Christmas differently.  
The Santa stood tall atop the factory, the snow melting off the roof as the warmth from the various machines within the building heated the place. The chickens huddled inside the large egg with only each other for warmth. The dwarf, the spaceman, the mad scientist, the factory-employee and the CEO laughed drunkenly and told tales of past adventures and failed expeditions into the unknown. They were happy.  
No snow fell on the jungle island. Despite this, it was much colder than usual, forcing the Owls to huddle in temporary shelters while the human inhabitants left to find somewhere to build a snowman. The Scotsman complained about the cold while the blonde girl plotted to throw snow over his head when they finally found some.  
Her plan eventually proved successful. She laughed as he tried to get the snow out of his dark hair. Despite the cold ice dripping down his back, they were both happy.  
The Enderborn didn't quite understand Christmas, as he had never celebrated it himself, but his human and dinosaur companions seemed eager to enjoy the holiday. A small evergreen tree was set up outside. Their snow golem was happier than ever, trundling over the frozen lake, finally free to roam, until the ice cracked and he had to be rescued from the bottom of the ocean. The baby volcano was read stories of snowball fights and Christmas presents. The watchtower was covered in tinsel, various plants were covered in baubles, and on Christmas Eve, the Enderborn found a star, meant for the top of a Christmas tree, sitting proudly on top of his Power Flower. Because they were happy, he was happy.  
The town of Newpool glittered with lights, both houses trying to outdo the other. The pool had frozen over and the gardens were covered in deep snow.  
On Christmas Day, the two inhabitants of the town agreed a truce. No fighting. No poisoning Christmas dinner. No stabbing each other in the back.  
That lasted until Boxing Day, the mulled wine was poisoned and a gingerbread house was smashed. But for a moment, there was peace. They were happy.  
The small camp, which only consisted of a two-man tent and a campfire, was dusted with snow, and there were icicles hanging from the trees. The two friends shivered next to the fire, regretting not building their new home in time. Their tent had been half filled with young plants that the blonde had insisted needed protecting, leaving only room for their two beds. All their items had been left to freeze in the cold air.  
Despite being colder than ever, the two boys were enjoying themselves, drinking hot chocolate by the fire and coming up with ludicrous plans for the future. They were happy.  
It was dark, dry and hot, the opposite of the cold winters she'd had to deal with in the overworld. The dark-haired girl assumed it was winter as the animated scarecrow had recently been returning with snow melting off his back.  
One day, she asked the scarecrow the date. December 25th, he wrote in the dust on the floor. It was Christmas. She reminded the scarecrow of this, even though she didn't celebrate the holiday, and he promptly left. She worried she'd upset them in some way, then that he'd never let her go, that she was trapped in this literally hellish place forever.  
The scarecrow returned with some extra food, some bread, apples and a steak, a few hours later. He left the dark-haired girl to eat her 'Christmas meal'. She appreciated it, despite not celebrating Christmas. In that moment, for the first time in a long time, she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you celebrate any holiday this December, Happy Holidays!!!  
> If you don't celebrate anything, I hope you have a lovely time this winter and into the new year!  
> Thank you for reading, I love you all, stay safe!


End file.
